bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Shōjo S
| obrazek = 300px | artysta = Scandal | wydanie = 17.06.2009 |typ = Opening | zakres = Odcinek 215 - Odcinek 242 }} Shōjo S jest szóstym singlem zespołu SCANDAL. Tytułowy utwór został wykorzystany jako dziesiąty opening anime Bleach w odcinkach 215 - 242. Lista utworów :1. :2. :3. FUTURE Tekst Shōjo S |-| Polski={| | Czy to co teraz mówisz nie jest inne niż to co mówiłeś wcześniej? Pokazuje tylko małą cześć mojego prawdziwego „Ja”. To jest dla mnie takie kłopotliwe, Sposób w jaki traktujesz mnie jak rzecz. Czy to co teraz mówisz nie jest inne niż to co mówiłeś wcześniej? To czyjaś wina że uciekam i chowam się każdego dnia Nie mogę polegać na czymkolwiek Przepraszam, ale na razie do widzenia. Byłabym samolubna gdybym powiedziała że nie chcę abyś odszedł. (Nie chcę byś odszedł, nie chcę się od Ciebie uwalniać) Miłość czy przyjaźń, porostu chcę wiedzieć. (To takie nie wyraźne, nie pojmuję tego) Drzwi do mojego serca czekają żebyś je wyważył. Czy ostatnio nie mówiłaś tylko o sobie? Czy nie myślisz że się skrzywdziłaś? Nie próbuj mnie oszukać takimi ładnymi słówkami jak te, Nie wierzę Ci, nawet nie próbuj wyglądać cool. Nie ważne ile lat Ci to zajmie, Nie poddawaj się. Mówisz że potrzebujesz mnie tu. (Chcesz więcej, nie bądź taki twardy) Dziewczyna ucieka do szczątków marzeń o miłości (Zawsze zostaje złapana, zawsze będzie uciekać) Kiedyś klucz do mego serca się złamie… Byłabym samolubna gdybym powiedziała że nie chcę abyś odszedł. (Nie chcę byś odszedł, nie chcę się od Ciebie uwalniać) Miłość czy przyjaźń, porostu chcę wiedzieć. (To takie nie wyraźne, nie pojmuję tego) Środek mego serca czeka byś je pieścił. |-| Kanji={| | さっきまでと言ってること違うじゃない ちょっとだけ素顔見せたけれど ずっとイライライライラしては あたしをモノみたいに扱って さっきまでと言ってること違うじゃない 誰かのせいにしては逃げ隠れしてる日々 アテにならないわ。 I'm sorry とりあえずサヨナラ あなたがいないとイヤイヤって言えるわがまま （ずっと消えないように消さないように） 愛情、友情、知りたいことは何でも。 （曖昧すぎてわからないよ。） いつか心の奥のドアを叩くあなたを待っている さっきから自分のことばっかりじゃない ちょっとぐらい傷ついてみたら？ そうやって優しい言葉で誤魔化さないで 信じられないわかっこつけないでよ 何年たってもいつになってもやめないで アタシがいないとだめだめって言って素直に （もっと欲しがってよ強がらないで） 愛の残像、夢見る少女エスケープ （捕まったり、逃げ切ったり） いつか心のカギを壊すような･･･ あなたがいないとイヤイヤって言えるわがまま （ずっと消えないように消さないように） 愛情、友情、知りたいことは何でも。 （曖昧すぎてわからないよ） いつか心の奥を抱いてくれるあなたを待っている 他には何もいらないやイヤイヤイヤ 明日も信じていたいイヤイヤイヤ |-| Rōmaji={| | Sakki made to itteru koto chigau janai chotto dake sugao misete keredo zutto ira ira ira ira shite wa atashi wo mono mitai ni atsugatte saki made to itteru koto chigau janai dareka no sei ni shite wa nigekakure shiteru hibi ate ni nara nai wa I'M SORRY, toriaezu sayonara anata ga inai to iya iyatte ieru wagamama (zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni) aijou, yuujou, shiritai koto wa nandemo (aimai sugite wakaranai yo) itsuka kokoro no oku no DOA wo tataku anata wo matteiru sakki kara jibun no koto bakkari janai chotto gurai kizutsu ite mita ra sou yatte yasashii kotoba de goma kasanai de shinji rare nai wa kakko tsukenaide yo nan nen tatte mo itsu ni natte mo yamenaide atashi ga inai to dame damette itsutte sunao ni (motto hoshigatte yo tsuyo ga ranai de) ai no zanzou, yume miru shoujo ESUKEEPU (tsukamattari nigekittari) itsuka kokoro no kagi o kowasu you na anata ga inai to iya iyatte ieru wagamama (zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni) aijou, yuujou, shiritai koto wa nandemo (aimai sugite wakaranai yo) itsuka kokoro no oku o dai tekureru anata wo matte iru hokani wa nanimo iranai ya iya iya ashita mo shinjite itai ya iya iya iya iya iya iya |-| Angielski={| | Isn’t what you’re saying different from before? Even though I showed you just a little bit of my true self It's always bothered me so much That you treat me like an object Isn’t what you’re saying different from before? Days of running and hiding Blaming it on someone else I can't count on you I'm sorry, but it's goodbye for now I'm selfish enough I can say I hate not having you with me (Always hoping you won't leave; hoping I won't make you leave) Love or friendship, I just want to know (It's too vague; I don't understand it) I'm waiting for you to someday knock on the door to my heart Haven't you been caught up in yourself lately? How about you get hurt a little bit? Don't deceive me with kind words like that I can't believe them Don't try and show off No matter how many years No matter how long it takes Don't stop Just tell me honestly that you hate it when I'm not with you (Act more like you want me; don’t pretend to be tough) An afterimage of love is a dreaming girl's escape (Always getting caught and getting away) Someday you'll break the key to my heart I'm selfish enough I can say I hate not having you with me (Always hoping you won't leave; hoping I won't make you leave) Love or friendship, I just want to know (It's too vague; I don't understand it) I'm waiting for you to someday accept my true heart I don't need anything else I just want to believe in tomorrow Limitowane wydania Pierwsze limitowane wydanie thumb|150px|right|Okładka :1. :2. :3. SO EASY :4. Shōjo S (instrumental) Drugie limitowane wydanie thumb|150px|right|Okładka :1. :2. :3. FUTURE :4. Shōjo S (instrumental) Postacie w piosence Postacie występujące w openingu: * Rukia Kuchiki * Rangiku Matsumoto * Orihime Inoue * Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto * Ichigo Kurosaki * Suì-Fēng * Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe * Marechiyo Ōmaeda * Izuru Kira * Retsu Unohana * Isane Kotetsu * Byakuya Kuchiki * Renji Abarai * Sajin Komamura * Tetsuzaemon Iba * Shūhei Hisagi * Tōshirō Hitsugaya * Shunsui Kyōraku * Nanao Ise * Kenpachi Zaraki * Yasutora Sado * Yachiru Kusajishi * Ikkaku Madarame * Yumichika Ayasegawa * Nemu Kurotsuchi * Uryū Ishida * Mayuri Kurotsuchi * Momo Hinamori * Jūshirō Ukitake * Yoruichi Shihōin * Kisuke Urahara Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Openingi Kategoria:Motywy gier wideo